Harry Potter and The New Dark Lord
by Gaara The Sandwarrior
Summary: Summary: What if something happened to change the fate of The Boy Who Lived? What would happen if the dark lord was vanquished by another? What would happen, if Harry Potter grew up with a family?. AN FIRST Harry Potter Story Dont Be To Critical.


Harry Potter and the New Dark Lord

Disclamer: I Do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved in the series made by J.K Rowling, all of the characters in my story used from the series are hers.

" The Boy Who Defeated Lord Voldemort"

Evil laughter filled the room, two figures lying rigid in pain on the ground, the crib near them opened letting an innocent baby look up oddly at the weird cloaked man.

"And they said you would destroy me" Voldemort said humorously as if he had a private joke. He raised his wand slowly pointing at the baby's forehead.

"_Avada Kedavra"_ he hissed as a jet of green light streaked from his wand before striking, but not before a cloud of fog filled the room and the sound of a crib smashing to pieces was heard. Voldemort looked on in alarm as he quickly flicked his wand and the mist disappeared out the open window. Looking across the room he could see the baby sitting their innocently along with a man in a blood red cloak in front of him, cold blue eyes stared out from the hood as if they were piercing Voldemort's very soul. The thought was laughable for the fact that his soul was split up so many times it was rare to actually have enough of one to see.

"_Nice to meet you Tom. I hear you took the place of my apprentice while I was gone no_?" the figure hissed in a tongue long thought forgotten, Voldemort raised his eyebrow, slightly from annoyance at being called his mud-blood name.

"_You speaksss the nobless toungesss" _Voldemort hissed back, the bodies lying beside him began to twitch letting him know how full body bind was wearing off.

"_Of Courssse I Speaksss the nobless tongue, I am Grindelwaldss mastersss and you have taking his spot as the 'Dark Lord' I am here to reclaim my title"_ the figure hissed as he raised his wand so fast Voldemort could barley see him move, all he felt was pain as his wand shot from his hand and embedded itself into the wall on the other side of the room.

"What are you?" Voldemort hissed from the pain that most likely a Cruciatus curse would cause. He noticed the man walk closer up to him and looked down, his blue eyes cold and calculating.

"Your judge and executioner. I'm not going to kill you Tom, after wasting my time finding all of your Horcruxes; I'm going to punish you worse then death. Your going to become a squib my dear Tom, because I'm going to show you how I gained my power" the figure raised his wand, the hand clutching it was smooth and tanned, elegant enough for an aristocratic feature to show. Voldemort for the first time ever was unable to do anything, his body felt like it was being torn apart then sowed back together and then torn apart again and again. He couldn't move his hand to cast wand less magic and his wand was most likely destroyed from the impact with the wall, he looked up in horror.

"I'm going to suck out your magic… _Sulious Sinthas_" the figure said smiling evilly under his cloak as he heard Tom scream in pain and rage, he could feel his power rising, oh what a glorious day finally his victory had come.  
What seemed like hours to Tom only took about a minute, he could no longer feel his power, he could only feel pain and could barley hold himself up, his red eyes dimmed before turning to a brown and his face began to age, his old self looked up to the figure in front of him, the one that had ridded the world of Lord Voldemort and made Tom Riddle.

"Good bye Tom. _Obliviate"_ the cloaked man said before turning to look at the two bodies on the ground, he bent down and checked their pulse. Alive; He stood up looking to the child, not once had it made a sound, chuckling he walked over and looked into the child's eyes.

"I will be expecting great things from you Harry Potter, great things indeed. I will watch over you, I expect that you will become my downfall, because otherwise I will have no choice but to destroy your life and take all that you cherish" slowly pulling the cloak's hood down revealed a tanned faced man, about early 30s.

He had black hair and blue eyes, he had a sharp nose and longer chin giving a aristocratic look once again, his face was soft but his eyes were warm now, sending off a feeling of trust and safety.

"When you become of age you will remember my face, and I expect you to come for me young Harry, until then enjoy life." He said smiling before resting his hand onto the child's head. A glow of golden light shown from the room and then their was nothing but a destroyed room, two bodies of James and Lilly Potter bruised and broken on the ground, along with Tom Marvolo Riddle injured and unconscious on the ground. And one Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Defeated Lord Voldemort".

-------------

A/N- Hey tell me what you think, this is just the prolouge, so inform me what you think of it so far, im looking for a beta reader so Email me if your intrested. This is my first time at writing a Harry Potter story but i really enjoy it so i hope to try and be at least adiquite enough not to butcher the entire story. R & R


End file.
